This pilot project was designed to generate preliminary data for a grant proposal to study SIV-induced neurocognitive deficits in rhesus macaques. In this project, we constructed a prototype of the computer-based testing apparatus we proposed to use in the grant application, and we trained two monkeys in its use. Data were collected and analyzed and were included in the proposal which is awaiting a funding decision. This pilot project was useful in helping us to identify and solve problems we might encounter in training animals to use this apparatus.